Snowed In School
by TwilightAddiction24
Summary: A bunch of Kids get stuck in school and some will fall for each others : ! Hope you enjoy ! First fan-fiction 3


Author_**: This is my old one but I upgraded it and will be adding more chapters frequently so I hope you like it and I worked really hard on it. And please comment and review and if you have and suggestions don't be scared to tell me.**_

_***Snowed In School***_

_**Bella P.O.V**_

It was Friday and we had a 5-day break tomorrow because of Christmas. Today I was going home with Jessica just for some girl time but I had to stay after school to finish my biology homework. I had my outfits in my bag. It had finally become the end of the day, now all I have to do is stay after school and work on homework with my crush, Edward. I was walking to biology, the hallways empty. When I got there I saw him, he was an Greek goddess. He had bright topaz and his flawless face. I didn't know that I was staring at him with my mouth open until he coughed very awkwardly.

"Umm... You're ready", he asked a little too amused.

"Yeah I was just….um…never mind", I said feeling my cheeks warm up.

We worked for a while but had to remember the school locks down at 6:00. It was 5:50 and we were cleaning up until I tripped and fell in his arms. He was leaning closer to me and I was to him. Right before our lips touched the timer went off. It was exactly 6:00 and we were locked in the school for 5 days._Together!_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

It was the end of the day and I was working on homework with my lab partner. I liked her but really never said anything to her. Bella was beautiful, she had brown hair that was oddly red in the sun and she had deep brown eyes that I wanted to just stare in. she never said anything to me so I guess she was shy but I didn't like no other girls but her and I wanted her to know that. When she came in she was in the door with her mouth open staring at me. It was too funny, I had to laugh. I think she liked me. We worked for hours. I had to remember to go get my clothes from gym because I had tryout for lacrosse tomorrow and didn't want to be late. I was about to leave until she fell and I caught her. We was about to kiss until the alarm went off but I really didn't care I just wanted to touch her but she was leaning away so I did too.

_**Rosalie P.O.V**_

I was in gym making up for the stuff I didn't do in gym. I only don't want to do it because people sweat and it stink but at least I have to do it when nobody here. The gym teacher left a couple minutes ago but reminded me to be out by 6:00 but didn't tell me why, I wonder what happens. I was planning to leave early but saw this really hot buff guy in detention and was going to wait up but when I looked in the class he wasn't there so I was about to go home until I noticed I'm in school and no one here so I can do whatever I want. I walked down to the principle office and it was locked so I went back to office and found out that guy I liked name was Emmett. I was new so I really had no _**real**_ friends. I had guessed he went home. I was just walking the hallways but not all of them because some of the lights were off and that really made me scared.

I noticed I left my bag downstairs in gym so I went to go get it. When I got there I saw my bag and was going to go get it until I heard a loud beep and the gym lights went off. I screamed really loud because I didn't want to be alone. I was locked in alone in the dark. So I guess I know what coach meant.

_**Emmett P.O.V**_

I was in detention for throwing spit balls at my teacher. It was only 5:00 until 5:40. I had plans to go in my worse teacher lass and plan a trick to play on him. Maybe staples on seat or I could loosen some bolts on the chair so he can fall. No that's too dangerous he can break his back or hurt something. I know, I can just loosen some desk bolt and blame him. No that's too corny; when I get there I will think of some more. It was 5:20. I started to leave and went to math. I was thinking so much about pranks I didn't notice the time going by so fast, it was now 5:50 so I started working on my tricks and was really putting my mind into them until I heard this loud '_**beep'**_ and then I noticed it was 6:02.

_**Alice P.O.V**_

I was in drama working on this great dress. They were going to be using it for the play and I wanted it to be perfect. It had white beads going around and it was purple and yellow. It was for the play _**Wizard of Oz**_ and the fairy princess had to be perfect. I was also working on the bad witch dress too that was red and black but was like a Cinderella dress. I was kind of upset because I let time get away. I had a really horrible feeling that something was going to happen but not bad just really important but I couldn't think of that right now. This dress had to be perfect and I was going to make it that way. I hadn't noticed the time running until it was 5:58. I started running down the stairs and fell. I heard the beep and realized I was locked in alone so I started to cry and cry. I left my phone at home so I just walked back in the class got my stuff and went back on the steps and started crying more.

_**Jasper P.O.V**_

I was in the library reading books that I haven't read about the civil war. It was so interesting that I had to learn more. I loved history just because of the stories about how people survived attack. I read like 3 books until I noticed I had 10 minutes left so I started getting ready but then I saw this book that I had to read and before I knew it I was locked in school.

_**Bella P.O.V**_

When we noticed that we were locked in I stared the panic but then I noticed he didn't take his hands off my hips and he looked like he wanted to kiss me. I was totally scared. Just imagine what people think when you are locked in a school for 5 nights with this hot guy that you can't resist.

"Oh gosh we are locked in I really can't believe this what is they going to—". I was screaming by this point.

"Bella its ok we are going to get out of here, calm down please for me." He said motioning for me to stop rambling. He was so calm and perfect I just wanted him to be mine.

"Ok, so where are we going to go", I asked while he kept on this pretty calm smile like he knew this was going to happen.

"Well first we can go to the library to use the phone." He said with an amused smile.

"Only if you promise you won't leave me here," I only asked because I wanted him to promise because I didn't want to be alone and I really love his company.

"I promise", he said while he smiled really sweet and we started walking toward the library down the stairs.

When we were walking we heard this weeping sound on the stairs. I was so scared so he put me on his back. When we got on the steps the weeping stopped then we heard heavy breathing. He started walking slowly down the steps and right on the steps was a small teenager. I guess she didn't hear us because when he put his hand on her back she screamed.

"Oh! I'm Alice. What are you doing here?" The girl asked. She was small and had black hair that sticks out and because she was crying her make-up was smeared all over her face.

"Well we were working on a project and time flew by so fast we forgot." I said speaking low because I was afraid my voice was going to crack. He looked at me and smiled at my response noticing I left out our almost make out session.

"Can I stay with you I really don't want to be alone?" She asked sounding so sad so I just nodded and we were on walking to the library until we heard this loud scream come from the gym.

We started running toward the gym me still on his back. When we got there it was pitch black so Alice was holding my hand so we wouldn't disconnect and loose her. All you can see is these eyes that were watery in the gym.

"Hello?" Edward said as his voice filled the dark.

"Yes?" A girl said but you couldn't see her.

"Come on let's get out of here." I said as I saw her eyes follow us and when we got out of the dark she was beautiful. She had blond long wavy hair and her make-up was messed up but didn't affect her prettiness at all.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine just shaken up what's going on." She said sounding scared.

"Well whatever you were staying after school you got locked in. At a certain time the school shut down, 6:00 to be exact and your name is?" I said as she looked worried for a second then sad again.

"Rosalie", she said as she smiled and made her even more beautiful.

"Well Rosalie nice to meet you, I'm Edward that's Alice and this on my back is Bella." Edward said as smiled at her and she did a sweet smile back.

"Nice to meet you to, Um can I stay with you I'm very lonely." She asked looking concerned like we was going to say no.

"Sure you can!" Alice said very giddy, I laughed to myself how happy she was.

She just smirked at me and started walking toward the door talking to Rosalie.

"It amazes me how many people got locked in here", Edward said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I wonder did people just set us up." I said nervous because I was still on him.

"Yeah I don't think so." He said as his sweet breath brushed against my face and made my breathing go faster and my heart.

"Are you ok", his voice was stressed and he was putting me on my feet and his hands were around my waist. I grew bright pink. We were staring at each other until we heard awkward coughs and turned around to find Alice and Rosalie smiling at us. They burst out laughing and started to walk again. So we did the same holding hands. When we walked past math we heard loud banging and cursing. When we walked in we found my friend Emmett playing a prank on the teacher.

"Emmett what are you doing?" I asked surprised and confused as I ran in his arms.

"Hey Bells what are you doing I got stuck in here trying to play a prank on the teacher and who are your friends." He asked with his booming voice.

"Edward, Alice and Rosalie meet my friend Emmett, Emmett meet Edward, Alice and Rosalie." They all shook hands and we told him our separate stories on how we got stuck here. I swear I saw Rosalie eyes sparkle when she saw Emmett. So we all started going to the library. When we got to the library we saw this guy with gold curls. He said his name was Jasper and he told us how he was reading a book and he forgot about the time.

"Well let's call our parents to come get us", Rosalie suggested.

When we tried to make our phone calls the phone had no signal because of the snow storm tonight so we tried to use our cells but they had no service.

"So what do we do now", Alice worried voice broke the silence.

"Well I guess we have to stay overnight", Edward said.

"They have fabric in drama we could use for covers and towels from gym because of the snow storms", I said and everyone seemed to agree with me.

Alice continued, "I'm sure if we split up we could find a place to sleep too. Maybe we can split up into these groups Jasper and I, Bella and Edward and Rosalie and Emmett together." After she was done talking she winked and I and Rosalie flushed pink. We started to split up. I and Edward were looking for somewhere to sleep.

"You happy you with me," Edward asked looking down at his shoes.

"Yeah you're perfect", I said without thinking. He laughed softly.

We found the teacher lounge and it was 3 couches in there.

"I guess this is where we're going to sleep, let's go meet them downstairs".

He smiled and we got there Alice and Jasper was there with pillows in there hand.

"Where you get those?" Edward asked looking confused.

"Alice made them", Jasper said looking proud.

"What did you get?" Alice asked.

"We found somewhere to sleep." I said and Alice looked pleased.

"You sure we could fit", Rosalie asked looking a little unsure.

"Well we are going to have to". Jasper said somehow making me more confident with his words.

"Ok everyone get somewhere." Alice said in a stern voice. It was kind of weird how I laid on my couch and Edward on the floor in front of it and same for Jasper and Alice plus Emmett and Rosalie. We lay on the pillows Alice made and slept with the covers that Rosalie and Emmett found but it took those 20 minutes to get it and somehow Emmett had lipstick stains on his shirt.

I was on the couch letting my mind wander until I saw Edward staring at me with his topaz eyes.

"What", I asked a little too confused.

"Look around". He said and when I looked around everyone was sleep except me and Edward. Oh gosh!

"Come let's take a walk", he said while pulling me to my feet and taking my hand. He led me into the hallway and we were holding hands. We were just walking down any hallway we could fine until he broke the awkward silence.

"So let's play 20 questions", he said with a grin. _**(Thanks aFALLENromantic, Giggles and monkeys!)**_

"Ok me first; what's your favorite color?" I asked as he started grinning ear to ear.

"Muddy Brown", he said as his smile was getting bigger.

"Why", I asked and he stopped smiling as he turned bright red.

"That's the color of your eyes", he said as he turned redder. I was a little taken back by his answer and happy. He liked me and only me, I hope. But he wasn't all over Rosalie like he was me or Alice. He was looking at me his red plump lips so close I couldn't resist I had to have him. I jumped on him and smashed my lips to his without thinking. His lips surprisingly moved with mine and before I knew it he had his hands on my waist and I was grinding against him. I wanted to stop that's what my mind said but my body kept going. A long moan escaped his lips and I broke away and he did the same. He was on the other side of the wall looking at me and I kept blushing.

_**Edward P.O.V**_

It was 3 am according to Emmett's phone. We all was woke accept for Bella who was talking in her sleep about soft lips or something like that. I was the only one who found that hilarious until she said my name and Emmett burst out laughing. We all were not sleep only because it was freezing cold and the lights kept flickering. We had to go downstairs and get clothes from the lost and found. We were all sitting there bundle up. Emmett, Jasper, and I had to get on the couch with the girls because the floor was cold as ice. I sat next to Emmett because we didn't want to have boys and girls on the couch but Alice and Jasper sat together which I think was totally unfair. I wanted to sit next to Bella and hear her moan my name but I was told to shut when I told Alice and Rosalie.

"I am so sleepy." Emmett said groaning afterward.

"I have a wired feeling something….bad is going to happen tomorrow, like it was going to change something really big. You know that feeling." Alice said as we all looked at her like she was going crazy. Even Jasper moved an inch away.

"Well I was told when Alice have a feeling it must come true." Rosalie mumbled with a little hesitation. Alice smiled really big.

"Maybe we can get out of here and go somewhere better. You know, I am absolutely positive we are all going to be great friends after we get out here unless we starve to death because god I'm hungry", Alice said looking proud.

"I'm so hungry I can eat Alice right now", Jasper said making his eyes really big and scary like.

"Please Jasper stop!" Alice and Rose yelled together and I didn't even notice Alice was on the couch with me and Em until she squeezed my neck super tight that it made me blue. All of a sudden we heard the lights flicked then never came back on. Suddenly Alice was off my neck and I can see Jasper holding her tight in his arms. Emmett had fallen asleep and I was trying to wake him up. I pushed him and he fell and made a loud boom on the floor, at less he was waked now. That's when Bella head popped up.

_**Bella P.O.V**_

I was dreaming the Edward soft lips was leaving a trail of light kisses down my neck that it made me all tingly inside. My dream was so sweet I didn't want to end until I heard a loud crash. I popped my head up and saw Emmett on the floor looking pissed at Edward, Alice in one of Jaspers overprotective bear hugs, Rose fixing her nails and Edward smiling brightly at me. I just noticed that it was freezing cold and the lights were out.

"What happened, I said as I heard my voice crack.

"Well, Alice said as walking over to me, "I think Rose broke a nail and Edward just pushed Emmett off the couch and I have a feeling something bad is going to happen tomorrow and I think Jasper is overprotective". She said as she pointed to each them as she talked. I looked at them and they smiled back.

"Oh gosh I am in trouble", Rose yelled as we all got up and stood by her.

"What", Emmett asked in concern. She looked down at her hand and held up her pinky.

"Well I don't see anything," Edward said while putting an arm around me.

"What am I looking at," Jasper nearly yelled. I had never seen him so intense before it made me feel bad that I was the only person who got sleep.

"I broke two nails," Rose said as a small tear rolled down her face. Everybody groaned and went to sit back down but, now I sat next to Edward and Emmett sat next to Rose.

"So how was your dream", Emmett asked grinning at me. I flushed red and I heard a low ….growl escape Edward mouth. It was so weird but hot at the same time, I really like it when he get angry.

"Well what are we going to eat? Alice asked lighting up the mood.

"Well let's get some sleep first because if I don't get sleep I am going to die." Jasper mumbled looking down, probably still shocked from his outburst.

"Ok", Rose singed a little too happy that it made everyone scared to sleep for the rest of the night.

We all fell into that blackness they call sleep, even Rose.

_**Alice P.O.V**_

I was the first one woke because I was scared of that feeling I kept having, every time we talked about leaving that feeling showed its presence. I was also scared that we might not even get out of here, but of course being me I had to say we will to lighten up the mood for everyone. I was also really hungry so I got up grabbed a jacket that we got from the lost and found. I walked through the empty halls until I walked into the cafeteria. I looked in the school refrigerator and found a lot of stuff we could eat. I found apples, milk, eggs, bread, all kinds of juice and more. So I decided to make some eggs on this big stove I didn't know how to use but when I was done they did taste good. I made everyone plate and gave them an apple, eggs and piece of toast with milk or juice. When I was done I ate since I was the first one up. I was done and was putting away my things until I heard 3 voices calling my name.

"I'm in here", I sang happy that they was finally woke.

"What smells good", Edward asked as he sat down at one of the cafeteria tables. I did notice that it was only him Bella and Rose.

"Breakfast and where Jazz and Em is", I asked trying to hide my concern.

"Calm down before you have a heart attack, they are in the room. Jasper stayed up there to wait until Emmett woke up so he can tell him where we were at," Rose said winking at me and I flushed pink.

"Wow", Bella said as she sat down and looked at her plate.

"If I were to be stuck on as island I know what I will bring." Bella said as she started eating. I laughed at her sense of humor and waited for her to blush but she didn't so I knew she was dead serious.

Before I can say anything I heard a booming voice fill the room.

"Hey my new lovely family, what's cooking", Emmett said as everyone laughed and said good morning back.

"Alice cooked." Bella said as she stuffed a mouthful of eggs in her mouth.

I laughed as Emmett pulled me into his famous bear hugs. After we all ate we wanted to freshen up luckily me being a girl I had most of my perfume and deodorant and stuff in my purse and the boys still didn't take their gym clothes home and Bella was supposed to go Angela's house but didn't so she had a bag of clothes. We went in the girl's shower room and we were getting ready. The boys went in the boy's room.

"I'm so happy that we are girls and we carry most of our feminine items with us", Bella said as she grabbed her strawberry shampoo.

"Wait you know what we should do", Rose asked as she smiled ear to ear.

"What", I said already imagining the devious plans she be having.

"Oh gosh", Bella said looking uncertain.

"Bella be quiet, we should go into the boys shower steal their clothes and run and hide in a teacher room but not where we sleep," she said. I thought that was a great idea.

"That's really good let's do it." Bella said as it shocked both me and Rose.

"Alice you get the clothes and hurry up before they get dress", Rose said. I was uncertain until Bella gave me a reassuring smile and I wanted to do it.

I walked out the room quietly and into the boy's room. It was steamy and I couldn't see a thing. I felt on a bench and found a mountain of clothes, and then I saw the towels and grabbed it. I heard a shower go off and I ran quietly out the room. Bella and Rose were waiting for me.

"Come on", I nearly screamed running past them. I heard sneaker squeaks and heels clapping the floor. We ran in the cafeteria and in the corner near the refrigerator where no one can see us. Even when I got there Rose had to look for me because she didn't see me there.

"Oh gosh you have their towels too; this is going to be good", Rose whispered. We sat there and waited for the 3 naked boys.

_**Jasper P.O.V**_

We were all in the boy's room getting along taking our showers. I heard Edward turn off his shower.

"Oh no", I heard Edward worry voice fill the steamy room.

"What", I said as I stuck my and what I saw made me want to cry. Our clothes were gone and I had a good idea of what three little piggish girls took them.

"What are you guys talking about", Emmett asked as me and Edward was still in shock modes. Emmett looked out the curtain and gasped and made a puppy dog face.

"Where are my clothes and towel", he asked as Edward put his head back in his shower.

"Emmett the girls took our clothes", Edward said as Emmett smiled brightly.

"They want to see what's under my clothes", He said as stepping out the shower butt naked.

"No Emmett put that away", I yelled as I went back in my own shower.

"Emmett please goes get some new towels". Edward said making it final. We waited for about 10 minutes until we felt a couple of towels being handed to us. I wrapped mine around me and got out the shower.

"We need to find them and get revenge", Edward said as smirking.

"Let's spit up and find them because I know they are not in their shower room or where we slept", Emmett said.

"Ok I take downstairs and cafeteria, Edward take gym and 3rd floor and Em take 2nd and 1st floor", I said and they all nodded and we took our separate ways.

I looked all downstairs and they were nowhere to be found. I looked around in the cafeteria, I walked in the kitchen and my towel fell off. I didn't think no one was in there until I heard 3 little soft gasps.

_**Rosalie P.O.V**_

We were all waiting for the boys to come get there clothes but it felt like forever. We even heard Emmett singing to his self and talking about getting more towels. We started to get bored so we started running around the cafeteria and Bella was look out. She said Jasper was coming and hide, we all heard Jasper come in and can see him. He got in the kitchen and his towel dropped and we all gasp, it was big in my opinion. I was still shock and couldn't move and same with Jasper and Alice. Out the corner of my eye I saw Bella throw only his towel at him. Smart Bella I thought to myself. He quickly put the towel on then we heard Edward and Emmett.

"Come and sit down", Alice whispered as he sat down on the side of Alice. Then Edward and Emmett came in.

"Where are they", Emmett asked. And I could tell Bella heart beat was racing because soon as she heard Edward velvet voice she gasped out loud and they saw us. I got up and ran with the clothes in my hand alone. I ran up 3 flights of stairs until I reached English and hid in there.

_**Bella P.O.V**_

I heard Edward voice and gasped by accident. Rose got up and ran as Edward picked me up and gave me a big lip smacking kiss. I blushed heavily as he gave me a hug. Alice and Jasper kissed too.

"Now we still have to get our clothes", Emmett said as he groaned and started walking the direction Rose went.

_**Charlie **_

I was waiting for Bella but, I knew what I had to do. It wasn't like Bella was that kind of person to not come home and if she didn't it was always a bright note sitting on the table from her. This was not my Bella and I was afraid because she left her car home. But maybe she just stayed out and I don't remember. So I sat and waited

And waited

I waited

And waited

I couldn't take it I went to work to gather a search party but when I got to work it had to be about 6 kids missing from the same time, after school. So we searched everywhere. It was so depressing. A girl name Alice little sister was crying and everything. We even thought of looking at school but pushed that thought out because school locks at 6 and we still wouldn't be able to get in. We had about 20 people there and they were looking everywhere. We looked in the woods, even in Seattle but no trace of them. Parents started to cry even I missed Bella. I haven't had a good meal for days. I just couldn't live with myself but something in my heart said she's okay nobody will mess with the chief of Forks daughter, right?

_**Edward P.O.V**_

After about 3 hours we finally got our clothes back but only after threatening to break her heels and then she screamed for 10 minutes. We were all about to eat lunch and were going to think about how to get out of here. It was freezing cold that we all had to bundle up in lost and found clothes.

"Ok so we know we have no electricity, no signal on phones but we haven't checked the door yet", Bella sweet voice filled the room. Everyone turned her direction except Alice.

"That's it! It has something to do with the door", Alice said with a painful look on her face.

"Let's go check it out", Emmett said with his booming voice. We all started to walk toward the main office. When we got there we all stopped except for Alice and Bella they walked to the door. They both looked out the door and gasped. Uh-oh!

_**Bella P.O.V**_

What I saw as unbelievable and I just had to make sure what I was seeing true so under my breathe I whispered to Alice.

"The door is frozen solid right? No in or out for a couple of days." The door was covered with rock ice and you could see nothing but snow. I looked at Alice and she seems to be shocked and surprised that she didn't even move.

She finally unfroze from her shock. "Or weeks", Alice whispered a little too loud. Her worried voice was full of concern and she look like she was about to cry. We heard someone clear their throat and I turned to look at them but Alice didn't.

"They door is frozen with ice. We are trapped in here", I barley whispered. I could tell Edward didn't like my facial expression because when I turned around he flinched then brought his eye to the ground. All their faces fell no trace of joy or even shock just pure denial.

"Well we been stuck in here and making it so turn your frown upside down", Alice jumped up and said as everyone flinched. We all started laughing.

"Well I have a game we can play," Rose said rubbing her hands together.

"Truth or dare and we can play it in the gym", Emmett practically yelled. We all started walking toward the gym, we set down and sadly Emmett was first.

"Jasper truth or dare" Jasper looked uncertain under Edward glare.

"Truth", we all smacked our teeth and went on.

"Is it true you believe in inhuman things", I almost cracked up it was the stupidest thing ever, and surprisingly he said yes.

"Truth or dare belly button", Jasper asked laughing at his corny joke.

"Dare", I said bravely.

"Sit on Edward lap for the rest of the game", he said. I sat on Edward lap and he looked like he enjoyed it. Oh Joy!


End file.
